Lucca
Character Synopsis Lucca 'is a genius inventor who lives with her parents, Taban and Lara, on an island south of Truce. She is known for her scientific accidents; her firsts interests in science can be traced to her failure in stopping a machine in 990 A.D. that claimed her mother's legs. The event prompted her to study science to prevent a future accident, and she felt guilty for years after. She later became somewhat humorously immodest and outlandish in her exclamations and faith in her own ability. It was Lucca's Super Dimension Warp machine at the Millennial Fair that helped begin the events of Chrono Trigger. She assists Crono in finding Nadia in 600 A.D. and leaves afterward, only to return after the trial. She later repairs Robo, and finds or opens an unnatural, red Gate during the discussion about the Entity. Via this Gate, she travels to 990 A.D. and saves her mother's legs. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B '''| '''2-A Verse: 'Chrono Trigger '''Name: '''Lucca '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18-19 years old '''Classification: '''Genius Inventor, Creator of Robo, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Ingenious Intelligence, Fire Manipulation (Lucca's main element is Fire, as such several of her techs involve to projection of flames), Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Hypno Wave is capable of causing confusion and even opponents to become hypnotized should they get hit with the wave of energy), Explosion Manipulation (Through Fire 2, Lucca is capable of inducing a massive scale explosion that can take out entire groups. Also achieves this throuhg her Megaton Bombs), Barrier Creation (Protect creates a magical barrier that protects Lucca or an ally of her choice), Hacking (Lucca has shown the potential to hack into complex systems, both from her time and even in the distant future, where technology is vastly superior to modern day), Information Analysis (Has the ability to learn anything about her opponents just by being in their presence with tech), Energy Manipulation (Capable of condensing flames into energy through Flare, which can clear out an entire army of opponents), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future). Resistance to space/time warping and fire hotter than the core of the earth | All previous abilities, absorbed The Steel Shade which should give her Portal Creation (The Shades are capable of creating portals to various locations in Time), Fusionism, Time Manipulation (Fused many locations together from across different time periods) and resistance to Void Manipulation (The Crimson Shade's power allowed Lucca to traverse to a void without time or space) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Destroyed The Mammoth Machine, which is capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yields these levels of power. Capable of defeating Queen Zeal, who is also capable of this feat through the use of her magic) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(After having gained The Crimson Shade's power, Lucca was capable of fighting The Dream Devourer and doing significant damage to it) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns. Also regularly deals with attacks that use holy light and lightning) | Infinite (Was able to fight The Dream Devourer in the Darkness beyond Time where Space-Time ceases to exist, Was able to dodge and react to the Time Devours attacks) Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Capable of contending with Magus, who is on par with Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat) | Multiversal+ '(Had enough power to harm The Dream Devourer, which itself is capable of destroying eistence) 'Durability:Solar System Class (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form) | Multiverse Level+(Was able to tank hits from The Dream Devourer before being defeated by both) Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: Standard Melee Range with Hammer. Tens of meters with her guns. Kilometers 'with magical techs 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Even at the age of 18-19, Lucca was capable of creating machines such as Robo, who has sentient existence and also tags along Crono and gang later on into the story. Capable of hacking into virtually any system, including the likes of futuristic machines far superior to any technology from her time period. Figured out the physics behind Time Travel and even created a machine capable of traveling through time and space. Resourceful enough to build weapons from magical items from ancient times and knows instantly how to handle them) '''Weaknesses: '''Prone to taking more damage from Water-based abilities. She is not as focused on direct attack and is better off with her fire. '''Versions: Main Game | Post Game/Crimson Shade Absorbed Other Attributes List of Equipment: Guns: *'Turboshot:' A gun that has an attack of 140 and increases speed by +3. *'Wondershot:' Lucca's best gun, powered by the sun stone, which has a base attack of 250 and varies in damage depending on how many hours spent playing the game. *'Spellslinger:' A gun that varies in power depending on MP. Helmet: *'Taban's Helm:' Made by her father, this helm a defense of 24 and increases magical defense by +10. *'Prismatic Helm:' Has a defense of 40 and protects her from all negative status aliments. Armour: *'Taban's Suit:' Made by her father, this suit has a defense of 79, reduces fire damage by half, and increases speed by +3. *'Blue Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Lucca's health. As Lucca is weak to water attacks there is a strong possibility of her wearing this one. *'Prismatic Dress:' Has a defense of 99 and cuts all elemental damage down to a third. Accessories: *'Sight Scope:' Allows Lucca to scan and analyze enemy attributes. This item starts off on Lucca and is present in all official artwork and FMVs, so it is likely that she has this. *'Sunglasses:' Increases Lucca's damage output by 25%. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Toss: '''Lucca shoots flaming projectiles at the enemy. *'Hypno Wave: Lucca shoots an omnidirectional, hypnotic waveform at the enemy. This wave of energy is capable of confusing her opponents and even putting them to sleep if needed *'Fire: '''Lucca brings fire down upon the enemy *'Napalm: 'Lucca ignites flames of Napalm. Extremely chemical flames that are hard to put out once on a target *'Protect: 'Lucca uses science of fire magic to protect an ally or herself *'Fire 2: 'Lucca creates an explosion of fire around the enemy. *'Mega Bomb: 'Lucca unleashes a huge megaton bomb upon the enemy. *'Flare: '''Lucca condenses the fire element around the enemy, and then releases it in a huge explosion. This fire energy can clear out entire armies of opponents when used right Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time Traveler Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Teens Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2